Something Strange
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Dean and Jess are closer then you think...this is male/male slash don't read if you don't like also it is Mpreg so yay!...
1. Chapter 1

_******I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH GILMORE GIRLS******_

Title: Something strange

Rated: **M**

Pairing: Dean/ Jess

WARNINGS!: Male/Male intercourse, M-preg, Swear….THIS IS NOT MENT FOR CHILDREN IF YOU ARE NOT 18 DO NOT READ THIS!

"Dean…Dean, come on wake up…Dean!" Jess screamed at the man sleeping at one of the tables within Luke's Diner. Dean shot up looking around before realizing he had fallen asleep again, this was the nineteenth time in the past six weeks that Dean had been to tried to even get up from his table before passing out.

"Sorry Jess, it won't happen again" he got up stretching; Jess hit his chest with the towel he had been using to wipe the counters down.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that. You need to go home every once and a while Dean, you eat here three times a day, if you ate at home maybe I wouldn't have to spend two extra hours closing up because I feel bad for you and your need to work too much. Will you leave now so I can stop being nice or do I have to throw you out." Dean just looked down at the man in front of him who was glared angrily and sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't cook, that's why I come here." Jess sighed rubbing his eyes growling to himself.

"I take every Tuesday off, I could come to you place and teach you how, if you promise to not come here four times a day anymore." Dean nodded

"I'll agree but only if I actually can do it, if I still suck at cook at the end of…lets say two months, then I'll still come here." Jess nodded to and stuck out his hand; they shook on it, eyes locking, and for a brief moment they stood still. Just standing next to each other their hands lock, they both leaned in slowly getting so close their lips almost touched but laughter from across the street made them snap out of their dream land and back into reality and snapped away from each other. Their faces had a look of pure horror on them.

"Okay another rule, if that ever happens again, we stop and I go back to New York" Dean nodded before basically running out. Jess shook his head slowly walking towards the door locking it before turning around and leaning back against it. Two years ago Rory had gotten married to Logan and moved to a different state to start her career as a journalist, Lorelei and Luke had also moved out of state soon after when the Dragonfly inn branched off and she had to go manage the new one, as far as Jess new Luke was working as a cook in the inn now. Jess had taken over the diner and moved into the apartment upstairs that had gone under renovates about six months ago. He had added three rooms and a bathroom to the attack of the building attached to his just so he could annoy Taylor and drive people away from his stupid candy store. He also fix up his room, raising it a two feet off the ground floor and added a Jacuzzi tube and glass shower to his private bathroom which had made his room smaller taking two feet in from every wall. Being a published another was really working in his favor right now he had just published his second book and it had been on the New York Times best-seller list for six weeks straight. Lane, Zack, Dean, and he had celebrated by getting completely wasted and sitting in one of the new empty rooms of his apartment. Dean and Jess had kissed that night, and had most likely gone farther, neither could be sure thou, all they knew was that they had waking up spooning on the cold floor with no shirts on and their pants unbuttoned. They didn't talk for a three day until Dean started getting hungry again and stormed in apologizing and begging for food. Jess had just glared and gave him a burger. Jess breathed deeply before standing up and walking up stairs going into his new study and sitting at his computer, opening his newest online-only short-story file, smiling he started typing the latest installment of the 'Could HE be the one?' they last had Joan (Joan=Jess) waking Drake (Drake=Dean) up and then it cut off. He slowly began typing.

'"_You want to go up first or should I?" Joan huffed before stomping up the stairs to the apartment above Drake slowly followed, waking him up as he went. When he reached the top step Joan was struggling with the lock so he wrapped his arms around Joan's waist and started kissing his neck. He heard a sigh of contentment as Joan leaned back against him, Drake pulled the shirt aside and kissed his collar bone, biting and sucking at the tender flesh. His other hand slipped under his shirt and he ran his hand up Joan's stomach over his chest grabbing one of his nipples and rolling the small numb in between his thumb and index finger._

"_Drake" Joan breathed out finally getting the door open he turned around pulling Drake in and slamming the door shut before jumping up and wrapping his legs around the taller boy's waist before kissing him as hard as he could. Their lips moved against each other in a rough and anger filled way as Drake laid Joan on top of his kitchen table working on his belt while Joan shimmed out of his own jeans and boxers throwing them across the room. This had been happening for the past two months, they didn't even know how it start they just remember waking up and seeing the other sleeping next to them naked before the both said what the heck and did it again._

"_Joan you really need to just put lube and condoms in every room in the apartment" Drake said as he exited Joan's room and walked back over to him bottle and condom in hand. Joan already had three spit covered finger working in and out of him._

"_Just fucking hurry up and put you cock in me already Drake!" He yelled pulling his fingers out and re-wrapping his legs around Drake's waist lying back flat against the table. Drake slowly slipped in groan as Joan tightened around him. "Fuck" He winced in pain, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. Once Drake was completely in he held still for a moment taking the time to lean down and lick the blood for Joan's lip before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He slowly began rocking in and out of Joan's body looking for any signs of pain, when Joan started gasping lightly with every forward thrust Drake sped up, he increased his speed slowly till his was basically hammering Joan into the table. He lifted Joan's legs hooking them onto his shoulders before thrusting as hard and fast as he could, literally moving the table with every thrust. "DRAKE!" Joan screamed as he was relived, Drake had found out from a few of his ex-girlfriends that Joan normal made no noise during sex, but every time they had sex he would scream and moan, He tried holding it back by biting pillows, blankets, belts, and even Drake shoulder but no matter what he did he would still scream loudly every time Drake made him cum. Drake waited a few minutes after he had cum before pulling out and disposing of the use condom. Joan lay there still not moving._

"_You going to be okay?" Drake smiled and laughed when Joan shook his head, Drake picked him up carrying him into the other room, laying him down before climbing in as well._'

Jess looked down starring at the tent that had formed in his pants sighing, he went online opening his IM scrolling down till he saw Deans name flashing, he quickly opened the IM seeing Dean had already sent him something.

'_Sorry about early' _Jess shook his head.

'**It's fine; I just finished my next chapter…want to read it?'**

'_Yes, of course send it now and all read it right away'_

'**Only if you edit it too'**

' _I'll do that right after reading it thought once so I can tell you what I think okay?'_

'**fine, just hurry…I really think you'll…like it' **he opened and email attaching the file to it before hitting send, after ten minutes Dean finally typed back.

'…_can I come over?'_ Jess laughed smiling at the screen.

'**Keys above the door…please hurry; I'm so hard I can't even stand it anymore' **Jess figure adding a little tease would make Dean hurry up.

'_Twenty minutes tops, can you last that long baby' _Jess shook his head at the baby part chuckling to him.

'**I don't know, I'm already so close…how do you think I figure out what Joan was going to be doing when Drake got back for the bedroom…I'm on my bed, my fingers aren't long enough, Dean I want it deeper and harder…help?' **five seconds later Dean had sighed off, Jess jumped up running to his bed ripping off all his cloths and grabbing his lube. Dean ran up the stairs running start to Jess's room up the two steps opening the door and his jaw dropped. There on the bed, Jess laid his head thrown back and both his hands pressed between his legs, six fingers working themselves in and out of his hole; he opened his eyes and smiled at Dean removing both hands. His face was flushed as he opened his legs a little wider reaching his arms out for Dean to come over. He did taking off his shirt as he went he fell into his knees in-between Jess open legs, he ran his hands from the knees up his body till he was holding Jess's face in his hands. He leaned down kissing Jess hard; Jess quickly worked Dean out of his pants before flipping the over and applying lube onto Deans; now that he looked at it, giant cock. He moaned in pain as he slowly impaled himself with the thick and long member. They had sex over and over again that night till the sun rose and Jess's alarm went off. Dean pulled out of Jess slowly hearing a hiss of pain come from the other man.

"You okay?" Jess shook his head letting go of the headboard and falling back against Dean.

"You fucked me so hard; I don't think I can move." Dean laid him down before hitting the snooze on his alarm. "I don't want to work…I should have thought of this yesterday before you came over, I'll be limping all day." Dean lay next to him rubbing his back kissing his neck gently.

"I'm sorry, I don't have to work till one today I could cover for you till then if you want" Jess shook his head .

"You work to much as it is Dean…carry me to the shower?" Jess reached up his arms and Dean laughed picking him up.

~~~Three Months Later~~~

"Dean we need to talk later okay" Jess smiled leaning over the counter kissing Dean lightly before heading back to the kitchen. Ms. Patty smiled at the two, during the first month of their relationship Jess and Dean tried hiding it, quick kiss when they thought no one was looking and making out in the alley behind the diner during Jess's lunch break. During the second month Jess got jumpy and always looked depressed so Dean stuck by him and forgot about everyone and held him whenever he could, he even moved in with him just to make sure he was okay. They had just hit three months and Jess wasn't getting any better, he had gone to the doctor and had a break down after coming back, crying to Dean that he was sorry. Dean never pressed on about what he was sorry for. Jess came back out of the sliding Dean a burger and extra fries.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you?" Jess glanced around before closing his eyes and nodding

"Can I know now?" he nodded again pulling Dean up stairs and to their bedroom

.

"You're going to want to sit for this Dean." he did, giving Jess a look.

"Baby are you okay?" he grabbed him hugging him from where he sat, he took a second starring at Jess stomach, he lifted up the shirt and gasp, the loose shirts that Jess had been wearing, the never letting him take off said shirts during sex, the vomiting, the weird appetite. It all made since now. "Jess your…your"

"I'm sorry Dean I was too scared to tell you…I want to keep them" Dean pulled away slightly.

"Them?" Jess nodded

"Twins" Dean pulled him down onto the bed and started kissing him all over.

"I love you Jess and nothing is going to change that okay? How could you think I wouldn't want these babies?" Jess shrugged wrapping his arms around Dean

"My mom had to give up like five kids because of past boyfriends, I just thought-" Dean kissed him.

"I want them too…please don't ever hind something like this from me again, you scared the shit out of me this past months, I thought you were dying or something" Jess laughed lightly kissing Dean again. "How about we take a nap, cause I'm about to die of exestuation and you three could use one too Lane will understand." Jess nodded curling into Dean and falling asleep within seconds.

Jess woke up first sitting up and stretching his arms over his head he felt hands running over his stomach which was already forming a small bump.

"Can I help you?" Dean smiled flipping them over kissing down Jess's body kissing all around the bump.

"Hello guys I'm the one who put you in there, I can't wait to see you in six months." Jess gave him a look laughing before leaning down him and pulling Dean into a kiss.

"We should stop acting all lovely towards each other or people will think we're together or something" Dean laughed as well.

"And the fact that you're carrying my children won't make anyone think we're together…or the fact that we are in fact together." Jess nodded smiling childishly before cuddling back up and falling back asleep. Three hours went by and Dean had to get up for work he slowly maneuvered out of the bed and got changed into his work cloths. Walking down stairs Ms. Patty ran up to him smiling brightly.

"I heard from a friend that Jess was expecting…and I saw it for such a skinny boy a small baby bump stands out" Miss Patty commenting, and then talked on and on about how cute the kids were going to be and Taylor complaining about why they couldn't have just done this sooner and save the town all that trouble over Rory. Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed some coffee before heading out.

``````Three months later (again) ``````

"Dean can I borrow a shirt?" Jess asked while trying to get out of one of his own. Dean nodded gabbing a shirt for the dresser before help Jess put it on. His stomach had grow to the point that ever Dean Shirts road up on him. Dean had finally gotten Jess to agree to going to get maternity clothes; they both had days off today so they were finally going.

"Baby come on we have to get going Lane said she was meeting us at the gazebo ten minutes ago." Dean called over his shoulder going over to the kitchen table and grabbing his cell phone and wallet. Jess wattles out of their room hating the world.

"I'm not leaving when I'm walking like this; Dean it's embarrassing!" he whined and Dean laughed wrapping his arms around Jess shoulder kissing his forehead.

"We're going to a pregnancy store babe, everyone will be walking like you, and then we're going to you ultrasound so more pregnant people, the most that will happen is you'll be smothered with love because you're so beautiful." Jess huffed before waddling away and down the stairs; Dean laughed to himself and followed.

The End- one or two more chapters after this…hope you like it.

REVIEW

Manda


	2. Chapter 2

_******I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH GILMORE GIRLS******_

Title: Something strange

Rated: **M**

Pairing: Dean/ Jess

WARNINGS!: Male/Male intercourse, M-preg, Swear….THIS IS NOT MENT FOR CHILDREN IF YOU ARE NOT 18 DO NOT READ THIS!

~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~

"It's so nice to finally be back home" Rory smiled at Logan while holding her three months pregnant stomach.

"Yeah…I wonder if anything's changed in twelve years" Lorelai said pulling Luke into the diner, quickly finding a seat. A small black haired boy looking around the age of four smiled up at them, he looked just like a mini Jess.

"Would you like coffee pretty lady?" Lorelai nodded smiling widely at the adorable child; Rory just shook her head and asked for water. "What about you Misters?" he smiled at Luke and Logan, they both nodded, just then Lane came up behind him and picked him up tickling him in the air making him giggle like crazy.

"What do you think your doing Jayden? You're not supposed to be up from your nap yet, your Papas not goanna be happy" Jayden just giggled more

"But I was helping, Daddies so big he can't do nut' ten no-more!" Lane gasped

"Don't let your Daddy hear you saying that, why don't you go play a video game or something" Jayden nodded running away, his small cubby legs making it look like the most adorable thing ever.

"That's Jess's kid right?" Luke asked and Lane nodded hugging everyone.

"Is Jess fat now?…and who actually had a baby with that hooligan?" Lorelai smiled

"I did, thank you and his not fat, he's pregnant" Dean smiled at the now shocked people, he hugged the women and shook hands with the men. "Sorry I've got work, Lane explain our lives to them for me?" Lane nodded, and they watched as Dean left quickly.

"Jess is…and Dean is…what?" Rory was beyond confused. "Explain please."

"Lets see…it all started about eleven and a half years ago when Jess's second book made best seller and we got drunk and things happen, for me and Zack it was a baby; her names Bella-Lynn, for Jess and Dean it was the start of a confusing flirting thing that is too long to get into, anyway six months after the party they had sex after Jess had sent Dean basically porn that he had written-" she giggled to herself "-it was awesome, really erotic…anyway one month later they came out as a couple type thing, two months after that Jess told Dean he was three months pregnant with twins; Luke and Jordan-" she smiled and winked at Luke "-year after that they got married, Jess got pregnant again, but lost the baby, he got really depressed for awhile, he didn't seem right again till after Asha was born; she's 8. Four years after that Jayden was born and now he's pregnant again only this time it's ridiculous and they're now moving to a huge house Jess bought with his seventh published books earnings." she smiled happy with herself for fitting everything in.

"What do you mean by ridiculous?" Luke asked the only one who wasn't in complete shock still.

"He is having quadruplets…Dean got neutered after they found out" she giggled again hearing the town clock go off and looked at her watch. "Schools out, kids will be here soon, I'm going to go make them a snake really quick, I'm so excited that you get to see my babies all grown up!" she walked into the kitchen after getting the table they drinks they had wanted. To blond Asian boys came running in, yelling for their mom, Lane shouted for them to shut up and brought them left over fries setting it on the table next to the others. "Guys this is my old friend Rory her husband Logan, her mom Lorelai and her step-dad type thing Luke, guys these are my boys Kwan and Steve" she smiled pointing to each boy, the two looked nothing alike and Kwan was at least four inch taller than his twin brother. "Where are the others?"

"Luke and Ash got detention again so my boy is waiting for them with Bella" Kwan smiled; both Lane and Steve rolled their eyes.

"Jordan isn't "your" boy stupid, his only ten you sicko" he hit Kwan upside the head

"So what, we're only thirteen, it's not that big of an age difference. And he said yes when I asked him out so Ha his is my boy" Steve just rolled his and shoved some fries in his mouth

"If his dating you now why didn't you wait with him?" Kwan shook his head.

"And deal with Luke while unarmed-yeah no, you're his best friend not me" Steve snickered to himself.

"Nappeun gananhan adeul-i jasin-ui namja chinguui dongsaeng-i dulyeowo…museun paebaeja (poor son of a bitch, afraid of his own boyfriends brother…what a loser)" Steve said to himself in Koran (A/N- I don't really speak Koran, my friend does and even then spelling things phonetically is hard-so if this is wrong…sorry) Kwan stood up and hit him over the head.

"Nan neona yeosmeog-imyeon (I'll fuck you up)" Kwan glared, Lane just stood there

"Okay no more hanging out with grandma…I don't even speak Koran!" They both just stared at her before shrugging and eating more fries.

"How long was their detention for?" Everyone looked up to see a not as round as expected Jess standing there.

"Ash twenty minutes and Luke's is an hour and he's suspended for a week" Steve said trying to hold back a smile.

"What the hell did that little monster do this time" Jess smiled lightly.

"Put powered laxatives in the ketchup at OUR school, I don't even know how he got to the high school, he's is pretty amazing for an annoying little ass" Kwan smiled, turning his head to the door when the bells went off.

"I skipped the rest of my detention" Jess went to say something "save it please, I was yelled at for a good three hours by the principle…who you now have a meeting with tomorrow, I'm going to my room" Said the boy that was assumed to be Luke, he looked like Jess as well except with brown hair, Jordan was and exact copy of his brother, and the two girls looked more like their father (Dean and Zack), but where still very beautiful.

"Fine but your Father will yell at you later…and no books for a month" Luke stopped shot at the door before turning around and marching back over.

"You can't do that!" he yelled, Jess sighed

"I'm your parent and grounding you means taking away something you love for a short period of time…or at least that's what Dean does"

"Then take away the TV or the Wii" Luke sounded desperate.

"I have never seen you even watch TV or play a single video game." Luke stomped, finally acting his age

"But I'm in the middle of the Dante's inferno; you can't honestly think I can go a week without books when you can't even go an hour." Luke pulled the book from Jess's back pocket.

"Luke will you please just listen to Daddy for once, your goanna make him all hormonal again like last night he might start crying again!" Jordan whispered loudly from his spot next to Kwan.

"I didn't cry!" he yelled angrily "No books and that's finally your Father will search your room later so…hind them well" Luke smiled small

"Why can't you and Papa be normal parents?" he said jokingly

"We could be if you were a normal kid but you just too smart for your own good" he kissed Luke forehead and pushed him to the stairs. "Jordan go get Jayden for me" Jordan nodded pulling Kwan with him. "Without Kwan" Jordan sighed dropping Kwan's hand and running up the stairs "So little princess, why wore you in detention today." Ash smiled nervously

"I might have publicly embarrassed Mr. Thomas on our field trip today" Jess high-fived her and sat down placing a hand on his stomach.

"Sorry for not being overly excited to see you all, my back hurts, my ankles are swollen and I about ready to explode" he smiled leaning over enough to hug Luke "good luck" he nodded to Rory

"Thanks" A few minutes of talking later they heard a scream and Jayden came running at Jess followed by Jordan

"DADDY!" he attached himself to Jess's leg

"What baby…Jordan what happened?" he stood up slowly and shakily picked up Jayden with much difficulty holding him close.

"Luke has shaved his head in protest and set it on fire in the bath tube along with his books" Jess sighed heavily.

"Did you put it out" Jordan nodded "Go get your brother, we are going to the hospital, we'll call your father on the way." Jordan gave him look as did all the others "when I said I was ready to explode I wasn't trying to be cute…I'm in labor" he shook his head walking out Lane looked wide-eyed for a minute before yelling at everyone to get out, for Kwan to call Dean, and for Jordan to go get Luke. She then turns to the four sitting at the table.

"Jess is always so calm about these things but I always freak out, Kwan you get Dean yet?" he nodded handing her the phone "Yeah hi…no his fine…not sure, he only just told us…lets meet at the hospital…okay bye" she hung up and smiled "Dean is meeting us there"

~~~7 hours later~~~

"Sir please we need you in the hall" two nurse were pushing Dean into the hall way

"I need a crash cart, NOW!" the doctor yelled

"Let go of me, Jess!" Dean yelled trying to get back into the room, a male nurse came over and help the other two hold him back while the cart was brought in and the door closed "That my husband, who the hell do you think you are, let me go" Dean yelled a lot louder and angrier.

"Sir the Doctors need room to work please just sit down and wait" Dean was about to punch the male nurse in the face when a tug at his pant leg made him stop he looked down to see Jayden, with one hand clenching his pants and the dangling a bear with his thumb in his mouth, tears in his eyes. Dean sighed heavily picking him up and holding him as close as he could. Jayden hugged his Papa as tightly as his little arms could, he didn't know what was wrong but his Papa was sad and that made him sad. Jordan was clenching his brother's hand needing comfort from his twin. The twins might have been only ten but being Jess's sons they understood more then most children and were already two grade levels ahead of the other ten years olds. Luke wrapped his arm around his twin and whisper things like 'Daddy's fine' and other comforting things. The two girls were confused being too young to understand but stayed quiet and the other adults just held their breath hoping. The Doctor came out and stared at them all Dean put Jayden down, tears forming around his eyes, almost falling. The Doctor shook his head and Dean punched the wall, the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"Your husband fine, we were able to get him back without a problem, but we lost the two that hadn't made it out yet" Dean nodded, trying to calm himself down enough to listen and not just go running in and hug and kiss Jess. "We're prepping him for surgery to remove the other two." The Doctor pulled Dean away from the others "I'd also like to recommend that you get therapy for Jess, I mean after the his miscarriage he was depressed correct" Dean nodded "Well he'll be even worse now, I don't want to rush you, but it is a possibility to have the hospital handle any…burial arrangements, if your not ready." Dean shook his head.

"Their my kids, I'll handle it, can I have a word with him before he goes in" the Doctor nodded

"By all means" Dean shook his hand and wiped his eyes walking back into the room. Jordan was crying now and Luke was trying his hardest to be strong for his little (by 5min) brother. Lorelai was holding Jayden who upon see his Papa cry started to ball his eyes out, they heard a yell in the room and Luke (adult) got up to see if everything was okay, he walked in just as two nurse with the living children came out. Jess was crying into Dean's chest while he yelled no over and over, weakly hitting Dean's chest again and again.

"Sweetheart please stop crying, it's going to be okay" Dean rocked Jess lightly, trying to get the exhausted man to calm down.

"I want my babies…Dean I want my babies" he cried harder and Dean nodded holding his hand while kissing his forehead.

"Will get through this Jess, I promise, everything will be okay, we have a beautiful daughter and another son, looks just like you too." He whispered into his ear "you goanna give them your best?" Jess nodded, and Dean wiped his eyes "and I'll give them mine, I'll be right with you through it all. Okay beautiful?" Jess gave him a sad smiled and nodded

"I love you so much Dean" Dean hugged him close kissing his hair

"I love you more then I could ever say Jesse" Luke smiled at the two before shutting the door to give them another minute alone.

~~A/N~~

So maybe another chapter with more Kwan/Jordan-don't know yet

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
